


wojna będzie zgubą

by ourspaceship



Category: Ogniem i Mieczem | With Fire and Sword (1999), Trylogia | The Trilogy - Henryk Sienkiewicz
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Death, Fanvids, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Video, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourspaceship/pseuds/ourspaceship
Summary: Profanacja klasyki ale Sienkiewicz wybaczy.





	wojna będzie zgubą

**Author's Note:**

> W tej chwili jedyne czego potrzebuje to opowiadanie o tej dwójce. Niech ktoś mnie wyrwie z tej agonii.


End file.
